Ps I loved you the most
by brittanahurts
Summary: This is not a love story.


It was a beautiful day. The sky was so blue and the clouds were so white like the snow. Of course it's not going to rain. Maybe it will, maybe it won't, life has crazy ways to work and peope can't change that. Sometimes you are meant to be with someone, sometimes you are not. But one think for sure it was going to change in this day.

A girl was going to meet a girl and even the strongest rain in the universe couldn't stop for these two girls to talk.

There was this girl called Santana.

She's 19 years old and she's studying law. She's such a beautiful brunetter. She has always been good at beating up people. She's straight up a bitch who doesn't care about other's people lives unless you a part of hers. People should know they are blessed having her as their friend. She keeps it real but she has feelings too. Feelings that she would want to share with her soulmate. But she doesn't believe in that. She thinks it's impossible to love someone as much as some people do. Maybe she hasn't found hers. We just don't know.

Then there's another girl.

Brittany.

She's also 19 years old. The bluest eyes you would ever see. She's such a cute blond. She's one of the best dancers of the world even though she just works on a school teaching some kids and teenagers. She's just lovely, doesn't think about consecuences and enjoys life. She does believe in in a happy ending and she just wants a girl to steal her heart.

They wouldn't imagine love is closer than they thought but even the smallest mistake makes a whole story.

One day, Brittany went to her favorite store to buy some dresses and some shorts because it's almost summer and then she went to Starbucks. She loves the frappuccinos and everything sweet.

She asked for a mocha frappuccino venti and she sitted on a table in front of Santana but Santana didn't see her because she was reading a magazine. After ten minutes they called a girl.

"Santana?" The lady said out loud. "Your order is here" She stands up and Brittany stares at her. Santana drinks of her coffee and does a grin.

"How many times are you going to do this?" Santana says. "I told you i wanted a venti soy hazelnut latte" she leaves the coffee.

"Oh i'm so sorry, i'll make you a new one" she sits angry but this time she looks at Brittany and Brittany smiles.

"Brittany?" the lady cuts off the looks. "Here's your coffee" she stands up and when she drinks, she notes it's not her coffee.

"Uhm, i'm sorry lady" Brittany says shyly. "This is not what i asked for.."

"Oh my god," the lady says "i think i mixed uo the cups!" Santana stands up and goes straight out to Brittany.

"I think we're going to share drinks" she says looking at Brittany. "Do you care?"

"Of course not," Brittany smiles. "I'd be glad, actually." Santana smiles back.

"Uhm, do you.. do you wanna sit with me?"Santana says shyly.

Santana is not like those people who talks with strangers but she saw somthing in Brittany that she don't wanted to let go.

"Yeah, yeah sure." Brittany replies. Santana smiles and they sit.

"So, what's your name?" Santana says. "I'm Santana, nice to meet you."

"I'm Brittany" she says smiling. "I work in an academy of dance, i love to come here in the afternoon because i work at night. I didn't know they were going to mix our drinks and everything."

"I know right?" Santana says. "I'm studying law but i always loved to dance but i'm not that good.."

"Oh well, if you want to go to the academy one day, you should totally go!" Brittany says with a big smile. "And we could dance a little."

Santana smiles at the idea. She actually can't stop smiling at her. Something about Brittany makes her smile.

"Wel.." Santana says "I gotta go, i need to go back to school" she stands up. "But uhm.. would you give me your number?" she says shyly-

"Of course." Brittany says.

They both share theire number and before Santana lefts, she turns her face.

"Brittany.." she says. "I like you."

Brittany a little surprised drinks a little of her coffee.

"I like you too" Brittany smiles. "Hope to see you soon."

Santana nods and she goes holding the paper of Brittany's number really strong. Like she doesn't want to lose it.

Because she doesn't want to let her go. She's special.


End file.
